


Child's play 2.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: "Thank you for being a part of my life. Thank you for being you, and for being mine." he whispers, resting his forehead against Ten's, a smile on his face.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Child's play 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I absolutely love Kunten, so I had to make a second part of Child's play. Yes, I was too lazy to look for another title.  
> Once again, I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language.

Kun should learn to never take silence for granted.

This morning he woke up early to have time to enjoy a quiet and silent home. He spent a lot more time than usual in the shower, and god, what he missed taking a shower without having a child or a Ten suddenly coming in to ask him something totally irrelevant. Then he sat on the balcony, his cup of coffee on the coffee table, with a novel he has never had time to finish since he bought it.

It's the perfect life he's always dreamed of. But of course he should have known it wouldn't last long.

He's in the kitchen, cutting fresh fruit to put in a bowl when a crashing noise makes him jump. He puts the knife on the counter, and he heads for the bedrooms. The door to Renjun's room is closed, but he can see the light filtering under the door, so he opens it and he frowns when he sees the scene before him. Renjun is standing on his desk, shaking, and Ten looks ready to pass out. The bedside lamp is on the floor, broken.

"What is going on here?" he asks, and two pairs of eyes turn to him. Ten shakes his head, and he walks around the broken pieces of glass on the floor and throws himself into the arms of Kun who remains still. "A spider. There's a spider on Jun's bed!" he rolls his eyes when Ten starts to scream, but at least he understands now. "All that fuss for a spider?" he mumbles, and this time it's Renjun answering. "It's huge, daddy!"

Kun misses the time when Renjun was afraid of nothing and could take a spider in his hand and put it back out. But you have to believe that Ten's influence made him change, and that's a shame, he thinks. "Ten, go get the broom, I don't want you to hurt yourself. And you, little monster." Kun pulls away from a whimpering Ten, and he walks towards the desk. Renjun does not waste a second to put his arms around Kun's neck before nestling his face in the crook of his neck. "It's okay, I'll take it out. Go to the living room."

"Don't hurt it daddy." he whispers close to his ear, and Kun nods, of course he won't hurt the spider. He comes out of the room and puts Renjun on the floor. Ten comes back immediately with the broom, and he takes it from his hands. "Go finish breakfast for Renjun, I'll take care of that." Ten nods, and he goes back to the bedroom. He puts the broom against the door, and he walks over to the bed. The huge spider is tiny, so he takes it in his hand and walks out of the room.

In the living room, he finds Renjun in Ten's arms, he is all shaky. Ten. Not Renjun. "Did you get it daddy?" he asks and he doesn't answer, he just opens the balcony door, and he places the spider in one of the flower pots. "You're safe, it's okay. Ten, breakfast please, or Renjun is going to be late." this time, Ten regains his composure, and he returns to the kitchen. It takes Kun less than five minutes to pick up the pieces of the lamp and put them in the trash. And when he returns to the living room, Renjun has a mouthful of strawberries.

Yes, sometimes he misses his single life in his quiet little apartment.

Once the spider long forgotten, and breakfast swallowed in silence, Renjun returns to his room to put on his uniform, and Kun and Ten prepare themselves next to each other in the bathroom. Kun turns to Ten, and he helps him tie the knot in his tie. Ten knows how to do it, he's never needed any help, but he appreciates this little moment they have every morning, it makes his heart beat a little faster every time.

"Do you know that you are my hero?" he asks Kun, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. It's such a simple move, and yet, a while ago, he never thought he would be able to do it again. "Because I saved you from a tiny spider?" he asks, and Ten nods. "You are the best, daddy." Kun rolls his eyes, and before Ten can take the opportunity to add anything else, he leans in to kiss him tenderly.

It feels like it's the first time every time he kisses him, it's crazy. He would never have believed that this is what he would feel like by letting himself love Ten as much as he always wanted. "I love you Ten." he whispers against his lips, and the boy giggles softly. A schoolgirl with a crush, yes, that's it. "And I love you even more Kun."

"It's disgusting." they both turn to Renjun who is standing in the doorway. Ten cooes, he can't help it, his son is so adorable in his uniform. "You are jealous?" he asks, and Renjun knows what to expect, so he runs out of the room, shaking his head. "No no, daddy, no!" Kun laughs, and he looks at himself one last time in the mirror before stepping outside. Renjun's laugh makes him so happy, he would give anything he has to hear it for a long time. Forever, if possible.

"Come on Renjun, go get your bag, give dad a kiss, we have to go!" Kun retrieves his satchel, and he waits by the door putting on his shoes. Renjun returns, his chubby cheeks flushed with the force of his laughter, and Ten looks breathless. "Uncle Johnny is picking you up from school this afternoon, you are going to spend the afternoon with Hyuck, we will pick you up tonight." Ten explains, and Renjun nods, far too happy to have time with his cousin outside of school.

Kun is not aware of this change in their schedule, so he frowns as he watches Ten shrugs. "We have things to do with daddy." that's the problem with Ten, he always got an idea somewhere in his little head, and Kun knows not to trust him. "If you say so, then we have things to do." he has no choice but to agree with him. He opens the apartment door, and he goes out with Renjun. "Be good at school, and also at Uncle Johnny's, okay?" the little boy nods, and he follows Kun into the elevator. Ten waits for the elevator to descend before closing the door.

Kun is not like Ten, he doesn't walk to school to have a little more time with Renjun, he takes his car, and he takes the opportunity to talk, even if Renjun seems to have the repercussion of the attack of the spider, since he is quite silent, and that he yawns several times on the road. "Are you tired baby?" he asks, and the little boy nods, making only a small sound of affirmation. Poor little thing.

He parks his car in the parking lot reserved for teachers, and he leaves, letting the little boy out. Even though he's big enough to walk on his own, he doesn't hesitate to take Kun's hand, and he feels his heart melt a little bit more. In front of the school, they find Johnny who smiles when he sees them. "My favorite people!" he says, and Kun rolls his eyes. "I'm telling Jae."

"I don't care, he won't believe you." Johnny responds, and they watch Renjun and Hyuck hug like they just went several weeks without seeing each other. Friendship is cute at this age. "So, are you ready for this afternoon?" Johnny asks, and Kun tilts his head. "What are you talking about?" Johnny puts his hand over his mouth, he blundered. "Oh nothing, forget I said anything!"

It's weird, Kun thinks. First, there is Ten who announces to him that they have something to do this afternoon. Now it's Johnny asking if he's ready. Why is he always the last to know about these things? He could almost pout, but he doesn't have time, he has to go to his classroom. "We'll talk about that. Jun, baby, behave in class and at Uncle Johnny's, okay?" he leans in to kiss the top of his head, and with those words he walks into the school, he knows Johnny will make sure he joins his class on time.

-

Ten is immersed in his work when his phone vibrates on his desk. He knows it's not Kun, he doesn't call him while he's at work, he prefers to send him messages. He only calls him in cases of extreme urgency. He frowns when he sees the picture of Johnny on the screen. He knows he shouldn't, but he picks up. "Hey John, what's up?" he asks, and he hears the latter clear his throat. "I messed up." Oh no. "What did you do Johnny? You know I'm ready to rip your balls off if you hurt Jaehyun huh?"

Yes, Johnny knows that, he said it to him enough times when he first started dating Jaehyun. "Jaehyun is fine, don't worry. I saw Kun this morning." Ten is relieved to know that Jaehyun is doing well, but he is a little less so when his love is mentioned. "Did you hit Kun? Insult him?" he asks, and he hears Johnny sigh.

"What?No! Why do you always think I'm ready to hurt the people I love?" he mumbles, and even though he can't see it, Ten shrugs. "I asked him if he was ready for this afternoon." this time it's up to Ten to sigh. He should have known not to speak to Johnny, he is unable to hold his tongue. "But understand me Ten, I thought he knew!"

“Johnny, when I told you I prepared a surprise for Kun, what didn't you get in the word 'surprise?” He asks, and Johnny is really embarrassed. “I didn't tell him, I said nothing more, I promise. But I had to tell you, I'm so sorry Tennie." Ten rolls his eyes, well, maybe Kun doesn't suspect a thing. "Okay, that's fine, do not worry. Thank you for telling me."

He hangs up before being spotted by his boss, and he returns to work. Well, not really, he can't stop thinking about Kun, and what he must be thinking. The poor man, too, will have a hard time concentrating on his class. Kun is much more professional than him though.

When the time finally comes for him to leave, he gathers his things, and without wasting a minute, he leaves the building. His car is a little further down the street, which allows him to make a stop by Taeyong's shop. When he opens the door and the bell rings, the boy comes out of the back room, and he smiles. "Tennie! How are you?" he asks, and he shrugs his shoulders. "Everything is fine! I'm starving." Taeyong laughed softly, he suspected it a bit.

Taeyong is the only one he hasn't said anything to. He loves his friend, he loves him with all his heart, but he knows he is worse than Johnny, that it is impossible for him to keep a secret. He'll freak out later, but he couldn't risk having his surprise unveiled. One more time. He orders a chocolate muffin, his favorite. Besides, it bears his name, and it is an honor for him. "So, do you have the house to yourself today?" he asks, and Ten shakes his head. "No, Kun isn't working this afternoon, something to do with a teachers' meeting, so we're going to hang out for some time."

"Enjoy it then! Give Renjun a kiss for me." he nods, and after paying despite Taeyong's constant refusal, he leaves the pastry shop to join his car. He's finished his muffin before he even opens the door, and he's disappointed. He should have ordered a second one, but whatever. He gets in the car, and he drives to the apartment complex.

Once in the apartment, he smiles. He loves his apartment, the ambiance, and the smell of breakfast that still hangs in the air. It's nice. He puts down his things, and he heads to his room to change his suit for a much more comfortable outfit. Yes, that's perfect, he thinks.

He returns to the living room, and to avoid being too nervous, he begins to tidy up. He puts away Renjun's drawings, and his pencils, and he retrieves Kun's papers which he puts on his desk. Unfortunately, he doesn't have much to do, so he soon finds himself on the couch, watching a series he knows nothing about, waiting for Kun to come home. It should not be long, if he has not been caught by another teacher or a parent with way too many questions.

When the front door opens, he tries not to look too excited, or even too nervous. He stays on the sofa, playing with the hem of his hoodie, and looks up as Kun walks into the living room. He puts his satchel on a chair, and he stops in front of Ten, his arms crossed against his chest. "So, what are all these secrets?" he asks, and Ten stands up. "Sit down."

Ten's face is serious, and Kun feels a weight fall on his stomach. Did he do something wrong? Did he forget an important birthday? No, Ten does that, not him. He obeys, however, his hands resting on his thighs to avoid moving them nervously. "What's wrong Ten? You're scaring me."

The boy remains silent, and he leaves the living room. He hears him walk towards the bedroom, and the door opens, only to shut after a moment, and before he has a chance to breathe, Ten is back, his hands hidden behind his back. "Relax, it looks like you're going to throw up!" Ten says seeing Kun nibble on his lower lip. "I'd like to see you there!"

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hands." Ten asks him, and he shakes his head. "Please, Kun." he sighs, and he closes his eyes. He trusts Ten, so why does he feel like he's going to get slapped in a second. He holds out his hands, and he frowns when he feels something being put down. "Open up." he looks at the little blue box in his hands, and the pink ribbon that surrounds it. It's cute. It's Ten.

"I knew it! I forgot a birthday, didn't I? Ten, I'm so sorry, with work, I forgot." he apologizes, and Ten puts his hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter. "You haven't forgotten anything Kun, our birthday isn't for two months. I can't give my boyfriend a present because I want to?" yes, that is also an option he has not thought of. Guess Kun's brain is made to think negatively before thinking intelligently.

"Come on Kun!" Ten hops from one foot to the other, and Kun isn't sure if he's excited, nervous, or running out of patience. So he opens the little box. Small colored confetti prevents him from seeing its contents, so he searches inside, trying not to drop it everywhere. He takes a deep breath when his fingers come in contact with something that appears to be plastic.

"It's not going to jump on me, is it?" he asks, and Ten whines loudly, a sign that Kun has to stop asking silly questions before he really starts to get annoyed. He takes the object between his fingers, and when he looks at it, his heart stops. Yes, it's simple, his heart forgets how to beat, and Kun forgets that he's supposed to breathe to live. "Ten .."

Ten stops moving, and he tries to read Kun's face. But there are so many emotions passing over his beautiful face that he doesn't know what to expect. "You understand?" he asks, and Kun needs a minute to understand that Ten is talking to him. He gets up from the sofa, and the box full of confetti falls to the floor, so much for not making a mess of the carpet. He takes a step towards Ten who tilts his head to the side.

"I am going to be a dad." Kun says in a whisper, and Ten nods repeatedly. "Yeah, well, you're already a dad." he laughs softly and Kun wraps his arms around his waist, engulfing him in a long hug. "Oh my god Ten, I'm going to be a daddy again!" Ten smiles, and he's barely surprised to feel a tear run down his cheek. "We're gonna be a dad." he whispers, nestling his face in the crook of Kun's neck which tightens his grip on his body.

Now Kun understands why he didn't know until today about this little moment between them. He understands why Johnny freaked out when he realized the mistake he had just made in mentioning this afternoon. And he's not angry, oh no. 

Kun is happy. He can't explain how happy he is. When Ten left, he believed he would never be happy again. Then Ten entered his life for the second time, with Renjun this time, and he learned that happiness was always possible for him, and now? He realizes that he was not yet as happy as he could be. Ten is the reason of his happiness, he always has been.

Kun takes a step back, and he cups Ten's face to kiss his cheeks. And Ten laughs, he didn't think he had the right to that kind of happiness either, although let's be clear, he was happy when it was just him and Renjun. But this is different. "I love you so much Ten. Thank you for giving me the life I've always dreamed of." Of course, Kun's words are enough to make him cry more, and Kun wipes his tears with his thumbs.

"Thank you for being a part of my life. Thank you for being you, and for being mine." he whispers, resting his forehead against Ten's, a smile on his face.

It's a new chapter starting, and he knows it won't be easy, but he knows they can do it. As long as they're together, they can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Take care, and stay safe.


End file.
